Freezing Opportunities
by Neon Sprinklez
Summary: In which Sasuke is left Cold, and Naruto decides to help out. NaruSasu and hintings to KakaIru. OneShot!


**Disclaimer::** I own nothing :'(

**Summary:: **In which Sasuke is left Cold, and Naruto decides to help out. NaruSasu and hintings to KakaIru. OneShot!

* * *

**Freezing Opportunities**

Well to put it simple.

Sasuke was freezing.

It was winter, and the heater in his and Kakashi's apartment broke hours ago. Kakashi left to get a new one because he said it was too old to just get fixed, leaving Sasuke alone in dire attempt to find his jacket.

It was already a bad day before the heater broke. Somehow he managed to lock himself out of his bedroom, Unable to pick the lock (that he specially made un-pick-able) He refused to leave the house to climb in his window until he found his jacket, That was probably in his room. He ignored it all though because he didn't need in his room at the moment nor need his jacket, that is until earlier stated heater broke. He sat for a while ignoring the cold until it became too much to bare, What a great day to wear a tight tank-top.

He finally decided it was time to go to his room, He opened the front door only to close it again and let out a reluctant shiver and slight chatter of his teeth. It was snowing outside and defiantly below zero. He glared at the door, Gritted his teeth together and pushed it open sprinting to the side of the building. He was still in mid run when he realized what the hell was he supposed to climb to get to his window?! But Saw a drain pipe that felt sturdy enough. It was freezing to the touch, he thought that his hands and inner thighs might stick to it as he tried to quickly scamper his way up. Finally reaching his window, his hands already numb as well as most of his freezing body, he reached out for it. His face was planted to the pipe to replace his reaching hand, he had one eye shut to the coldness when frostbite popped into his mind.

He had to lean more his hand just barely couldn't reach and that's when his foot slipped.

He made an all out leap for the window seal not wanting to land hard on the ice patches below him. He was dangling outside his closed window, which happened to be iced up so his hands were quickly slipping. He decided to break the window to grab the frame, He didn't give a fuck if Kakashi got mad. But as soon as he lifted one hand to break the glass the other gave out. Ha, like that was unexpected. He landed with a loud THUD into a pile of snow that was covering up a bush.

------------

When he went back the entrance to the apartment building it was locked. _'Oh yeah you need your key or to ring the person in the apartment before the door opens'_. He had cuts from the bush, bruises from the fall, and he knew he was going to die from frostbite before the end of the day. But what ruined his composure was the realization that after he searched every pocket he had three times, his key was in his jacket pocket.

He screamed, he cursed he kicked he even felt like crying from the fact that he wasn't sure if he could feel his body anymore. He calmed a little at footsteps coming, Praying to god it was Kakashi. But he realized there was a reason he wasn't religious, For the fact that the gods Hated him.

A boy Sasuke's age turned the corner, His bright orange jacket destroying all of whats left of peoples eye sight that his hair didn't all ready destroy, It was Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to kill him, not only because he was pissed, freezing, and needed to kill someone, as well as not the fact he wasn't Kakashi, But the fact he was grinning like he always did, annoyed the hell out of the suffering Uchiha, who was already not thinking strait cause his brain was frozen beyond capacity.

-----------

Naruto noticed Sasuke, standing outside of his apartment building, his arms securely wrapped around his shivering body, Glaring at him just to glare at something, and trying hard not to let his teeth chatter. Naruto's grin grew as assumptions rose in his head and he walked towards the raven haired ice cube, who seemed to tighten his arms and glare.

He waved and got a slight growl out of Sasuke. Deciding to mess with the Uchiha he stated the obvious.

"Cold huh."

Sasuke just continued glaring and rubbed his hands on either side of his arms trying to create some sort of friction. He was trying his best to ignore the blonde knowing that Naruto would never let him live this down. Naruto just grinned deviously and stepped in front of the Uchiha's View. Silently flaunting his jacket. "I wonder why, I'm not cold at all!"

Sasuke who was clearly not in the mood decided to end it now. "Shut. Up." Naruto's grin faltered as he heard what Sasuke was trying to hide, The trembling in his voice. He finally took notice that Sasuke's nose was slightly pink as well as his cheeks and more, He was shivering but seemed to be clawing at his arms to stop. His arms where cut at places and Bruised at others, His clingy shirt damp from snow.

Overall Sasuke looked helpless, And Naruto knew that Sasuke knew it too. "Why the hell are you out here?"

Sasuke decided not to voice that with an answer, It was very unlike him to forget his key, or anything that happened this day, it was just a bad bad terribly bad day and Naruto knowing why would just make it worse. Naruto finally deciding he wasn't going to get an answer buzzed the room, no one answered so he did it again. "H-he's N-not there, Dobe." Sasuke flinched Damn-it he was starting to chatter again, his pride was taking major damage at this predicament.

Naruto turned noticeably concerned but not understanding the situation just yet. "And your key?" Sasuke just glared at him and Naruto laughed. "Oh my god! you the #1 rookie forgot something as simple as his key!" Sasuke's glare tightened "Y-you, Forget your F-fucking K-key all the T-time!" Naruto stopped laughing. "Well at least I'm smart enough to Wear a jacket in the snow!" Sasuke glared but decided not to respond for the fact that he was to busy biting his lip because he knew he lost feeling in his toes and fingers even his god damn nose was throbbing.

Naruto stunned that Sasuke didn't start a fight was getting worried. "How long have you been out here?" No response. "Damn Sasuke! Your going to freeze to death, Why the hell would you wear a tank-top in WINTER!" Sasuke glared happy he could still do that at least. Naruto stared at Sasuke visibly calming down a little and sighed.

He unzipped his jacket and flung it at Sasuke. "Here, You need it more than I do at the moment." Sasuke's eyes widened as the coat landed on him all ready warming him up, Then it clicked he must look down right pitiful, He glared tossing the jacket back. "I d-don't need C-charity!" Naruto grumbled, something about Sasuke being a stuck up bastard who would rather die than admit he needed help, Which was exactly what Sasuke was intending on doing.

That was until Naruto Grabbed Sasuke and forced the jacket on him, Surprisingly there wasn't much struggling. Sasuke Who was slightly pissed yet clinging to the jacket anyways looked away from Naruto, keeping it on only made him feel like he couldn't care for himself. Then when he realized he was wearing Naruto's jacket his face instantly heated up with a bright blush, and he avoided eye contact with the blonde even more, Thinking god it was early in the morning so no one would be up yet…Wait there was no stores open, Where the hell did Kakashi go?!?!

Naruto watched Sasuke, Something he was thinking about seemed to piss him off, or it could be the fact that he's wearing the coat still pissing him off. Naruto was taking to the cold well for the moment. Sasuke slumped down against the wall sitting, and clutching even tighter to the jacket. Naruto smiled Sasuke looked cute pitiful like that clutching to a mere jacket as if he was going to die if he didn't… which oddly could happen.

He also liked the fact that Sasuke was wearing his jacket, and wondered what Sasuke would look like in his other clothing, Naruto Was taller than Sasuke has been for a few years now, not to mention more built when Sasuke did have muscle but he still looked scrawny, So Naruto's clothing would be baggy on the thin boy, If he was wearing nothing but Naruto's shirt it would go down to his thighs, show half his neck as it slipped of one shoulder, his hair all mussed up from activities on Naruto's bed causing him to be wearing the shirt-

"What?" Sasuke glared up at Naruto, Naruto was staring at him with a warm smile that just seemed to grow and grow.

Naruto blushed a tiny bit realizing what he was doing. "Nothing! Just…uh you now." Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion, no he didn't know, if he did he wouldn't of asked. "…You want your jacket?" Naruto blinked for a second, "wha?" Sasuke sighed and began to unwrap himself of the warmth, he wasn't going to whine to Naruto about not wanting to take it off, it felt weird anyways wearing Naruto's jacket it kind of felt nice and smelt like Naruto… So he wanted to get away from the unfamiliar feeling, just because he didn't want to…

Naruto blinked again as the coat was handed to him, _'Oh it must've looked like I wanted the jacket when I was staring when I actually wanted the boy in the jacket… great'_. Naruto pushed the jacket back to Sasuke "Nah keep wearing it I'm fine." Sasuke shook his head "fine, I will." He wanted to hit himself he made it sound like he wanted to wear the jacket, by not fighting back like he usually would.

It must be the Frostbite taking place in his mind.

Naruto Smiled as Sasuke put it back on again, He was kind of cold but it looked cute on Sasuke. Without thinking he pulled Sasuke into a hug and wrapped him arms around the startled boy's waist. "N-Naruto?!" Naruto just laughed at the squeak Sasuke made and kissed the boys flushed cheek. "Your too cute in my clothes Sasuke." Sasuke's face reddened even more and he wanted to push away but the hug was really warm, and Naruto's Actual smell made him dizzy, He liked Naruto like this. Naruto kissed his cheek again making his way to Sasuke's lips and Sasuke closed his eyes he was so confused but it was so warm,

...it was Naruto.

He kissed back slowly at first then the kiss became frantic as if they needed each other to survive, Naruto's Tongue licked along Sasuke's lips and he opened more than willingly wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck letting the jacket fall to the ground, and his hands entangle in Naruto's messy blonde hair. Naruto's hands traveled up Sasuke's shirt Causing the boy to jump a little at the coldness. They broke apart breathing heavily, and Sasuke tried to pull Naruto's Face back to his for more, but Naruto Pulled back again with a grin.

"Lets go to my house, it doesn't look like your getting into yours anytime soon."

Sasuke nodded Picking up the Jacket and following Naruto to his apartment.

----------

They made it to the door when Naruto Shoved Sasuke into the wall Kissing him lively as he fumbled the key into the lock, Sasuke was once again Wrapped around the blonde, When the door was pushed open Naruto Lifting Sasuke and Sasuke wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist.

When Naruto Carried Sasuke in the Apartment He gasped releasing Sasuke's Mouth and Surprising Sasuke to were he fell to the floor. "Shit, you okay Sasuke!" He helped Sasuke Up and Sasuke was rubbing his back cussing. Ignoring the two startled people in front of them.

Naruto Started to Nervously Laugh , "I didn't know you where home Iruka sensei" Sasuke's eyes widened and he stopped brushing the wrinkles from his clothes, His face instantly reddened from embarrassment of being saw with Naruto like that, that is until he was glaring at Someone who was NOT supposed to be here.

"Kakashi?! What the hell, your supposed to be getting a heater! I was freezing to death!"

Iruka was in shock, and slightly embarrassed. Kakashi seemed annoyed, yet amused. "hmm, you seemed to have found a solution." Sasuke's blush deepened as he realized he was wearing Naruto's coat still, He pulled it off and threw it to him Blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone. Naruto sighed there goes his Fondling Sasuke.

He decided to make conversation. "So… Kakashi Sensei, What are you doing here?" He sat down at the table with the two. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who was still standing and glaring at a spec of dirt on the floor. "The heater broke so I came to…chat with Iruka." Iruka blushed more and Sasuke focused his glare at Kakashi. "So you left me to freeze?!" Kakashi looked as though he was caught. "Well I didn't think you'd want to 'chat' with us." Iruka blushed even more. "eh, why don't you guys go watch TV or something!" He was clearly trying to get Kakashi to shut up. Naruto's Eyes widened at the opportunity and his grin grew, "Yeah, come on Sasuke!" He grabbed Sasuke pulling him in the direction to his room, before the raven haired boy could protest.

Iruka and Kakashi where left alone in the kitchen. "uh…what did I do?" Iruka felt stupid, he totally let two 'Involved' underage boys go into an unsupervised room, great. Kakashi just laughed. "Awe, don't worry Iruka, Their probably just 'Chatting'" Iruka smacked his head, Yeah just great.

* * *

Okay well How is that for my first oneshot? All I know is that it makes me giggle to myself! Reviews will make me smile : ) SooOoo leave one if you will! 


End file.
